kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola and Terry Stork
Lola Belle Stork '''and '''Terence "Terry" Stork are the two future children of Bartie Stork and Virginia "Ginny" Sims, Numbuhs 23 and 35 in Numbuh 6.13's universe. Lola is Numbuh 235 and Sound Specialist and Terry is Numbuh 33E and Spy of Sector IC. Terry is a shadowbender, but Lola is not. It's implied, however, that Terry got his shadowbending by mistake. Lola, however, has Count Spankulot's vampire powers. Lola is voiced by Lauren Tom while Dee Bradley Baker provides the voice for Terry. Nextgen Series Terry first appears by himself in the one-shot "Popularity", in which he was bested by Mike Strongarm in the bike race. Lola then appears herself in "Mark of Courage", telling Cheren that Terry wants air freshener because of their mom's smoking. They were then mentioned - but not by name - in Operation DUSK, in Chapter 10. Rachel mentions that Ginny and Bartie's children report that the missing children aren't around Moonbase. They appeared together in Operation: SCARY, where Lola dressed as Lopmon and Terry dressed as Terriermon for Halloween, then became those Digimon when the Curse of Monsters was spread. They were attacked by Jack O'Lantern, who wanted to capture them for Dracula to suck their blood. When their mother tried to help them, Dracula was able to capture her. However, since Virginia was part-vampire, sucking her blood wouldn't work. In Operation: MASKED, they, with the rest of Sector IC, went over to help Sector N against Bright Idea. Lola demonstrated her vampire powers as she turned into a bat to fly up to Bright Idea's cockpit. When they went up to Moonbase later to explain Miyuki's situation with the mask, they were not seen for the rest of the story after Miyuki left. However, they made a brief appearance in the epilogues, happy to see Miyuki's returned. In Viridi's Last Stand, Terry was hinted to have feelings for MaKayla, as he helped her step off their ship when they arrived at GKND H.Q.. They seemingly participate in the Floran War, but they weren't seen during so. In Operation: FROST, they and Sector IC were ordered by George to hang out with Suki Crystal, much to Terry's chagrin. Later, they journeyed across the Frost Fields to help Suki save Christmas, in which they battled Koume. Major Battles *Terry vs. Mike Strongarm (bike race). *Lola and Terry vs. Jack O'Lantern. *Sector IC vs. Bright Idea. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature (offscreen). *Lola and Terry vs. Koume. Appearance Lola Belle - or simply Lola - looks very much like her mother, but with her father's hair color. Her bangs are swept untidly to the side, and her hair is in pigtails, tied up by blue bands. Her eyes are - strangely enough - violet, which is strange since neither Ginny nor Bartie had violet eye genes. Usually she wears a simple gray shirt with longer darker gray sleeves attached to it and a black ruffled skirt and black tights and black ballet flats. Terry on the other hand favors his father more, but has his mother's hair color and violet eyes like his sister. Usually he is seen wearing a light blue shirt with longer darker blue sleeves attached to it - like Lola's - and black pants and black rubber shoes. Personality Lola is the more timid one of the two, and is usually seen shying away from the others. She is soft-spoken, and has never released a single demeaning word in her whole life. No one knows why she is very shy, since Bartie and Ginny aren't that shy at all, but all they know is that Lola can be counted on to calm the storm that is her brother. Terry is more volatile. He combusts at the slightest provocation. Well, not literally combust, 'cause he's a shadowbender and all, but you get the idea. If Lola has only spoken gentle words, then Terry has only spoken brash words. He is a hurricane in the middle of July. Powers Lola inherited their mom's vampire powers. She can turn into a bat and fly around, allowing her to be stealthy, and she can also throw spanking hands. Her vampire traits also give her enhanced hearing, and she's trained herself to recognize any type of sound. Terry inherited their mom's shadowbending, but his skill isn't defined. Trivia *While Lola has more qualities of a shadowbender than her brother, Terry was born the shadowbender. It was shown in a flashback in Operation: SCARY, when Midna came to deliver the newborn Lola her powers, she was drunk, and she gave Terry the powers by accident. Category:Twins Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Benders Category:Operatives Category:Shadowbenders Category:Metahumans